


Resurfaced

by ReelWriter19



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Action, Atwater needs love too lol, Dark Past, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Intelligence - Freeform, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, Love, Marriage, Not In My House, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Relationship(s), Revenge, Romance for Atwater, Team as Family, Villains, Violence, no toothpick, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReelWriter19/pseuds/ReelWriter19
Summary: Kevin Atwater finds it hard to protect what's his when the past comes back to haunt him and his wife.
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Resurfaced

Moonlight & ambient noise from the city streets several stories below filled the room. Both of you barely dressed, Kevin’s large muscular frame rested comfortably on top of you in the bed. Having just made love for the first time in weeks, neither one of you wanted to move from this space. He kissed you right above your collarbone, which still managed to make you quiver in all the right places. You gently traced circles along his back and finally decided it was time to break the silence.

“What’s wrong?”  
He shifted to place his lips slightly lower on your chest as a distraction. While leaving gentle kisses.. “Everything’s...fine..Bianca..”

Finding it difficult to concentrate and not cave in to another round of passion, you immediately put his head in your hands to get his attention. Motioning for him to move so you could sit up straight, readjusting the sheets over your bare chest as he rolls on to his back, clearly annoyed. Play time was over. 

“Kevin, I’m serious. I know something happened. You've been distracted, almost nervous, all week. Then tonight..you were different. I can’t describe it but you know I’m right.”  
Kissing your hand, he realized in this moment that honesty with you was the only way. You were his wife after all, the person he loved more than anyone and would do anything to protect. He finally sat up, back towards you, facing the wall. You waited anxiously for words to come out of his mouth. 

“It’s Damien. He’s back in Chicago.”

This sentence instantly shot chills down your spine. Kevin turned around to take you in, evaluating your mental state after hearing this news. Tears welling up in your eyes. 

“Bianca.”  
“How is that possible? I thought...what??”  
“He popped up last week. We were working the case. Burgess was under with Upton at this little hole in the wall in Pilsen and he showed up at their meet.  
“Did he see her? Is she ok?”  
“She’s fine babe. Kim thought she might get made so she dipped out really quickly & let Hailey finish the deal. Voight & I have had a security detail on you ever since.”  
You were now panicked and obviously upset that this news was kept from you. “You’ve what?! Don’t you think that’s something I should’ve known?! Oh my God.” 

You jump out of bed sheet in tow, now pacing the floor. Kevin, knowing the bombshell he’d just dropped gives you another minute to process before he’s up and off the bed behind you. Taking your face in his hands, the deepest sincerity in his heart, “B, look at me. I will NEVER let that piece of shit touch you again. Do you hear me? I know I should’ve told you, but I didn’t want you worried, especially without me being here for so long. I gotchu... You’re safe with me.” Kissing your forehead & wiping away your tears.  
“I know. I know I am. I just thought this was all over. I don’t want my mess affecting Intelligence. If anything happened to Kim or you because of my past…”  
Now sobbing, Kevin wraps you in his reassuring arms, with a steely look of determination to protect his world on his face. 

Morning came, and you were startled awake by the sound of Kevin’s phone ringing. You heard the shower running in the next room so you reached to answer it with a groggy hello. 

“Hi Hank.”  
“Bianca, how you holdin’ up kiddo?” 

Hank had become like family to you rather quickly. Your case was special. Damien was a long time predator he and Al had been trying to capture for years. When Hank found you 6 years ago, beaten, bloodied and half conscious, he made it his duty to look after you, especially seeing that you had no relatives in a new city. You were there with him through it all...Justin’s disappearing acts, Al’s passing, which eventually led to you meeting and falling in love with Atwater. 

“I thought he was dead. How is he back? Why is he back?” 

“I’m doing everything in my power to figure that out, Bianca. Don’t you worry about this ok? We’re gonna get this prick.”  
Nothing anyone said could completely reassure you in this moment, but you nodded in agreement anyway.  
“Yeah...Kev’s in the shower. I’ll have him call you back.” 

You hang up the phone and get out of bed, looking for something to throw on. You find an oversized hoodie of your husbands and a pair of shorts.  
You exit the bedroom just as Kevin emerges from the bathroom, towel around his waist.  
“Hey...I was gonna wear that today.”  
Completely deadpan, “It looks better on me.”  
As he walks towards the kitchen to greet you, “You’re right about that. Good morning.”  
Attempting to plant a kiss on your cheek, you show zero emotion & continue to prep your cup of tea.  
He shakes his head but decides to give you your space and heads to the bedroom to get dressed. 

Standing at the threshold of your bedroom door, tea in hand you boldly say, “I want you to put me under.”  
Kevin stops in his tracks, as if he’s spotted Bigfoot buying a Venture card on the green line. Pulling his shirt the rest of the way over his head.  
“Put you under what??!”  
“You know what I mean. Undercover, Kevin. You know I’m part of the reason he’s back in Chicago. He didn’t get what he wanted from me before Voight found me that night. His usual pattern was completely thrown off. I want to help. I need to help catch him.” 

Kevin storms passed you in to the living room. You follow.  
“HELL NO. Are you joking?! You want us to damn near put you in the hands of the man who almost took you from me, before I got a chance to have you?! Absolutely not.”  
You walk towards him softly. Knowing this will be a hard battle to win, you sit in front of him on a chair as he leans against the wall. 

“Baby...it’s taken years for me to feel safe in my own skin again. You did that for me. Hank looking after me, leading me to you. This life that we’ve built is the greatest gift I could’ve ever gotten. And now you’re telling me that someone is threatening what we’ve worked to create? I can’t just stand and watch while you guys, my family, puts themselves in harms way for me. I have to do something."  
______________________

A few weeks had gone by and Intelligence still had no leads in their investigation. It was almost as if Damien Charles had never resurfaced...until the team got an alert that a young woman was found dead in an abandoned warehouse, brutally assaulted. They had no real proof, as Damien was very careful, but it was definitely his MO. Kevin was on edge and pissed at you, somehow believing that shutting you out would stop you from getting your way. Knowing your husband wouldn’t budge, you decided to go to Hank to convince him to use you as bait to catch Damien. He reluctantly obliged. 

Night fell on the 21st. Upton and Burgess were prepping your phone with a tracking device while Ruzek and Halstead checked weapons and started to vest up. You were nervous, but Kim kept reminding you to take deep breaths. “We’ll be with you the whole time.”  
“I know, I just wish Kevin…”  
Hailey chimed in, handing you your phone, “Trust me, he’ll come around Bianca. It’s in their nature to what to protect us, but sometimes it’s up to us to take that power back ourselves.” 

Kevin was upstairs in the locker room wreaking havoc on anything that wasn’t pinned down. Hank, hearing the commotion from down the hall, rushed in to see who had lost their mind.  
“Kevin! Kevin!”  
“How could you let her do this man?! I’m her husband! You don’t get to make that kind of decision for her.”  
“Neither do you, Kev. This was her choice, do you understand? No matter how much either of us wants to catch this scumbag, she wants him gone a whole lot more. She’s stronger than you think. Now you have a choice. You either hang back, mad at the world or you gear up and back Bianca...back this team.” 

Back downstairs, having settled in on the choice you’d made, “Ok, let’s do this.” 

As the three of you were headed out of the room to join the others, Kevin walked in. Kim touched his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him as she walked away. You wanted to find solace in his familiar embrace, but you knew it was pointless. The walls were up. He walked towards you and you immediately noticed the tears in his eyes. “Kev…” Grabbing your hand and leaving a kiss on your frontal lobe, he quickly wiped his face and walked out to join the others. 

It was a typical undercover mission, except this time, the stakes were much higher. You and Upton walked into the crowded club, dressed as if you were ready to party. The intel the team gathered tracked Damien at this same location several days in a row looking for his next victim. The rest of the team were scattered throughout the room or on surveillance outside the main entrance. This was one of those cases where justice was decided by Voight and his team, no judge or jury necessary.  
You spot him almost immediately. Tapping Hailey on the arm, she reports back to the group, “We have eyes on Damien. He’s at the bar talking to a young woman.”  
Hailey turns to you and for a moment, you can’t even remember your own name.  
“Bianca, you ready? You good?”  
“Yes. I’m ready.”

Morphing into a drunken party goer ready to have more fun, you make your way to the bar. Halstead distracts the woman Damien is speaking to, saving her from imminent danger. As Damien walks away, pissed that he had to ‘let that one go’ he spots you. A beautiful & familiar face. You’ve changed over the years, but a vulture never forgets its uneaten prey. You’re nervous as hell. More thoughts run through your mind than you can handle at once, but for now, you must push them aside. No sooner than you spotted him, Damien disappeared into the crowd. You called Kim as a cover while you began to look around.  
“Hey girlie! I thought you were supposed to meet me tonight? I don’t see you!”  
Kim responds on the other line…”Keep talking, Jay is checking the bathroom. He couldn’t have gone far.”

You spot Kevin on the stairwell on the other side of the club. Everything will be fine….

The fire alarm sounds. 

Suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your neck. 

A look of panic on Kevin’s face in the distance is the last thing you see as the cell phone slips from your hands. 

Everything goes BLACK. 

Chaos has ensued in the club. The alarm continues to blare, sprinklers shooting out water, and people running in every direction. Voight radios in as he and Ruzek are covering the perimeter, trying to calm down the frantic crowd. “Hailey, talk to me! Is everyone ok in there?!”

Kevin has bolted down the stairs, pushing his way through the crowd as he sees Damien pick you up and drag you out a backdoor. “B!! Bianca!!” It’s as if he’s trying to run in quicksand. As Kevin finally makes it to the back door, Burgess, who isn’t far behind spots your phone on the floor. She blots out after Kevin who is racing to his car. They get in, Kevin, not saying a word, speeding down the block trying not to lose you. 

Kim radios the team.  
“Sarge, Damien has Bianca! We’re headed the wrong way down Parkside Ave in pursuit of a late model gray pick up truck. Tags are Indiana custom DG ...L16. We’re making a right on to George St. now!”  
“We’re coming!! Don’t lose them!”

The high speed chase through the streets of Chicago continues as the rest of the team joins Atwater and Burgess. Atwater loses sight of the truck for what seems like an eternity. Ruzek radios Kim… “I just pulled up at the warehouse. I see the truck.”  
Kevin picks up speed, gripping the wheel even tighter, “Copy that. Tell him we’re 5 mins out.”  
______________________

You begin to come out of your fog. The dark room Damien has you in smells like mildew and death, yet in weird contrast, you’re lying on a mattress with fresh white sheets. Damien, not realizing that you’ve woken up, is in the corner at a table pouring wine and gathering instruments. You scan the room looking for anything to use as a weapon. Fear takes over as he walks towards the bed. You pretend to still be in a daze. 

Scanning your body, then touching your face… “Wow. You’re more beautiful than I remember, darling. I’ve been waiting for this chance to be with you again.” He sits you up, started to touch you more, now looking down your shirt.  
“Please, don’t…” Before you can get the words out of your mouth, his hand is around your neck. Gasping for air, tears start to stream down your face. 

“DON’T act like you don’t want this!! Hank Voight stole our chance at happiness years ago. And he thought he had me, but now is our time.” 

As Damien leans in to connect his lips with yours, the sound of metal hitting pavement resounds in another area of the warehouse stopping him. He loosens his grip on you allowing just enough time for you to lunge for the bottle of wine and swing it hard against his skull. 

“KEVIN!!!!!!” You scream, as you quickly scramble out of Damien’s grip. Racing towards the door, you realize that it’s locked. As you begin to pound on the door, Damien slowly starts to move closer to you. “KEVIN!!!! HANK!!! Please...down here!!” 

Had the noise you heard a few minutes prior been a false alarm? Did you make a mistake? Damien’s disorientation and head gushing with blood give you time to look around the room for another way out, but nothing. With a newfound burst of energy, he lunges towards you like the madman that he is now pinning you against the wall. You fight him off with every ounce of strength you have. 

BOOM!!!!!! 

Moments later in true Atwater fashion, the door to your current prison swings open. Without any hesitation, Kevin grabs Damien and tosses him yards across the room. He stands over his exhausted body and begins to pummel his face like a boxing bag. Ruzek rushes in to stop him.  
“Kev! Kev! We got him man! We got him.” 

Snapping back to reality, Kevin turns his attention back towards you, crouched down near the door crying. Voight and the rest of Intelligence are now in the room. They stand in utter disbelief that this madness has finally come to an end. Without saying a word, Kevin comes down to your level and begins to gently kiss every inch of your tear-filled face as if there’s healing in his touch….you’ve always known that there is. You wrap your arms around him as he carefully lifts you up off the floor. You’ve never felt more relieved in all your life. 

Voight, clearly broken up at seeing you in this state, puts a hand on Kevins shoulder. “Make sure you get her over to Med. We’ll clean up here.” 

Fully leaning on your husband for support, the two of you exit the room.  
______________________

Kevin hadn’t left your side since being admitted into the hospital two days ago. He was planted in the chair beside you.  
“Do you need anything babe?”  
Touching his cheek to reassure him, despite the IV in your arm. “I’m ok, thank you.”

Dr. Halstead walks into the room to check in. “Bianca, we got all of the test results back. The syringe he used to sedate you wasn’t contaminated, and everything else is cleared. You’ll be able to go home today.”

Kevin gets up to shake his hand. “Thank you man. Seriously, thank you.” 

“Of course. Bianca take it easy ok? Try to hold off on being a hero for a while.”

With a smile, “I’ll try. Thanks Will” 

Will walks out. Voight walks in. He and Kevin hug. 

“Hey Sarge.”

“How’s our patient doing?” 

“I get to leave today.” 

“Ok! That’s great. Oh, look at those balloons." The corner of the room is full of balloons, flowers and stuffed animals. 

Kevin chuckles, “Yeah, everyone stopped by yesterday.”

Voice walks closer to the bed and takes your hand. “I’m really proud of your kiddo.” You squeeze his hand in acknowledgement, knowing that for Voight that sentence translates into ‘I love you and I couldn’t bear it if we lost you.’

Voight starts to walk out of the room and Kevin follows. 

“Yo Sarge, are we good? You know.”

“He’s gone. Forever this time. I took care of it." With a pat on Kevin’s shoulder, Voight looks back at you one more time and leaves. 

Kevin makes his way back into the room. Still slightly weak, You sit up a bit and reach for him. 

“Everything ok?”  
“Everything’s perfect, B. Everything’s perfect.” 

He kisses you as if there’s no one else in the world besides the two of you. His world has been set right once again. 

“Let’s get you home.”


End file.
